


Gravity

by Enterprisingly



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterprisingly/pseuds/Enterprisingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things- like fate, and rockslides, and gravity wells- are unavoidable, once you’ve entered into their sphere of influence. For Spock, the 'James T. Kirk experience' is rather a lot like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written Trek fic before, but because I should be working on final projects, I obviously needed to write this right now.

Some things- like fate, and rockslides, and gravity wells- are unavoidable, once you’ve entered into their sphere of influence. For Spock, the 'James T. Kirk experience' is rather a lot like that. Spock is utterly blindsided by and completely unprepared for the way Kirk barrels into his carefully structured life, leaving his thoughts and tightly controlled emotions in total disarray. Nothing in his training could ever have prepared him for this. And yet- once he is done recollecting the shredded vestiges of his composure- Spock finds that he doesn't quite mind the changes that have been wrought within him.

To Spock’s telepathic senses, Jim Kirk burns brilliant gold, blazing like a star in the darkness. It’s strongest in the times when they touch by accident, as they go about their lives, but even from a distance Spock can feel Kirk’s presence like the hum of an electrical current against his consciousness. Spock is not the only one who can sense that there is something special about Kirk. People are drawn to him, like planets orbiting a sun, and before Spock even realizes what’s happening, he too is being pulled into orbit around Kirk. It seems as though their relationship was always bound to end up this way and Spock doesn’t see the logic of fighting the inevitable, so he lets it happen.

When the day finally comes that they are standing on the bridge of the Enterprise facing down certain death once more, and Jim reaches out two fingers to Spock, fully aware of the Vulcan significance of the action, Spock finally realizes that this is what everything has been building up to from the start. He reaches out two of his own fingers, to connect with Jim's. Despite the circumstances, Jim beams at him and it's then that something slides into place inside his soul with a rumble that shakes him to the core. And at last, Spock falls headlong into the inexplicable gravitational phenomenon of Jim Kirk, who has been waiting for him all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited now that I'm awake. This is unbetta'd. If you catch any mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
